


Steph Sandwich

by AQA473



Series: Steph Sexcapades [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Feel-good, Kinda, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Teenage Dorks, and no it is not a threesome fic, despite the suggestive title, good old fashioned lesbian loving, how happy can it be, i mean it's life is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/pseuds/AQA473
Summary: Steph is hungry and Chloe is happy to oblige.





	Steph Sandwich

Steph swept a hand over the board as she scooped up a pair of dice. Kids shouted in the distance, wind rustling a bush behind the bench.

“And you made it safely to the town of Fenshire,” Steph said, letting her feet drop to the ground.

“Cool.” Mikey stared eagerly at the figures on the table. His fingers traced newly etched notes on the notebook in his lap.

Steph sighed, standing up. “I think that’s a good place to call it.”

“What?”

“Mikey, it’s five. We both have homework to do. Don’t want Drew getting mad about your grades falling.”

“I don’t get bad grades.”

Steph could hear his teeth grinding past the chatter of the leaves.

“Right, no, of course. I just think this is a good stopping point. Call it?”

Mikey looked around, glancing over the table, the papers strewn across it, before dropped his shoulders. “Call it,” he confirmed.

“Alright, I’ll mark it.”

They had their game picked up and neatly stowed in a matter of minutes, Mikey’s progress meticulously recorded in Steph’s ever-growing document of their quests.

The two threw on their backpacks, said their goodbyes, and split. Mikey turned around a wall, headed in the direction of the Blackwell dormitories. Steph smiled. Whether out of joy or relief, she couldn’t say.

She didn’t actually have homework to do. She never dove into a session of Dungeons and Dragons unless she had at least the next day’s homework done. How well it was done varied, but it was always finished. She just wanted a break.

Mikey had a tendency in the past to not take Steph seriously when she wanted to do something else. He was so used to seeing her near-manic drive with the game that he questioned her authenticity when she wanted something different. They often played past five before, so the homework gimmick had to come through.

It was time for a drink.

Leaves crunched under her heels. Every sway made her back ache, reminding her just how much paper and binding weighed her backpack. It would be a hassle to drop it back at her dorm, and risk encountering Mikey. Instead, she sauntered on.

By the time she reached vending machines down the street from Blackwell, she was well out of breath, and grunted as she dropped her backpack unceremoniously on the ground. She leaned back with a cough, her spine stretching.

Two vending machines stood before her: one for beverages, and one for food. Unlike most food-related vending machines, this one had packaged and chilled meals, not unlike the cool drink machine beside it. This late in the day, most of both machines’ contents had been ransacked, but a root beer and a turkey sandwich had her name on them.

Drink came first. Five quarters later, it fell into her eager palm, scaring away the heat of mid-autumn from her skin. She cracked it open and drank deeply before turning her eyes to the next machine. The sodium popped down her throat and she winced.

The sandwich would drop her three bucks. Soda in hand, she held her wallet with the other. A dollar seventy-five. She hadn’t thought this through.

“Hey, hey, Steph.”

The gruff voice made her jump, her wallet falling to the ground in a shower of coins.

Chloe looked at her, bewildered.

“Holy shit, Chloe!” She swallowed. “I mean, ahem… hey.”

Chloe grinned. “Smoooth.” She stooped to grab Steph’s runaway cash.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Mhm.”

When she rose, two quarters were missing. Steph raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Um, I had a dollar seventy-five.”

“Oh. Wait, you’re saying I took your fucking money? What would I want two fucking quarters for?”

“I don’t know!”

“They dropped, so they’re obviously under the vending machines!”

Both girls stopped, turning to the machines, and looked down. Neither knelt, but they could already see the lightless abyss buried beneath the subsistence constructs.

Steph nodded. “They’re gone.”

“Yep.”

A second later, they both broke into laughter. Steph laughed so hard, root beer fell onto her hand as she shook.

“Oh, my God!”

“That sucks!” Chloe coughed.

“I know!”

Chloe’s teeth shone past her lips. Her cheeks creased harshly, making her look very different than Steph usually saw her. Steph took a drink.

“Hey, have any money?”

Chloe sobered up. “Guh, no? I’m broke as a joke, Steph. Like, Hindenburg-broke.”

“Ha, funny.”

“Besides, you got your soda. Good enough, right?”

“Well, I wanted a sandwich.”

“Can’t always get what we ask for.”

“Can’t we?”

Chloe stared at her. Steph didn’t blink, looking directly into Chloe’s eyes. They didn’t smile, just standing as a breeze tousled their hair. Steph’s backpack collapsed sideways, making her blink. She drank again.

Chloe rubbed her neck. “Hey, uh, sorry about your money.”

“Not a big deal.”

“Um, I know where we can get some food, though.”

\---

It was a place called “Jimmy Canned,” two miles down the south road from Blackwell. The walk did havoc on Steph’s back, but she didn’t dare complain around Chloe Price. They were well-acquainted, but that was as far as their relationship got. They didn’t share classes, and didn’t hang out in the same circles. They only met because Chloe heard Steph knew how to get rare movies.

People said Chloe was a deadbeat, a mooch, an annoyance, and too volatile to run in the popular groups. But Steph always thought she was cool. Not in that douchey way, either, like those hipsters that brought their guitars to school and played Wonderwall. She was genuinely cool, doing whatever she wanted and never letting outside opinions dictate her actions. She swore, she swung, and she never gave a damn. Getting dragged to some skeevy dive in downtown Arcadia Bay by the punk queen herself was something Steph had no intention of ruining.

They wound around the back of the place. The alley was thick with moisture and rotten food. Steph was afraid rats would scurry in front of her if she touched anything. She desperately wanted to drop her backpack, but she felt filthy letting her shows touch this ground, let alone anything else.

The backdoor opened. A woman, probably in her late forties, stood at the top of two steps. Chloe grabbed the door and the woman went back into the darkness. She returned with meat and vegetables that must have been grilled hours ago. They looked crusted and cold. But any food made Steph’s stomach shrivel.

“Thanks again for getting’ those rascals outta the diner the other day. Jus’ don’t be tellin’ mah boss, now.”

“No, of course not, Mrs. Felt. And, you got it.” Chloe flashed a smile and took the offered food. The door closed, and Steph and Chloe were left alone in the alley once again.

“Bon appétit?”

\---

“It wasn’t like he was powerless either, ok? He just… gave up! It’s like, ‘Well, can’t use magic, so I’m just gonna throw myself at them!’ I swear, Mikey does some stupid shit sometimes.”

Chloe laughed throughout Steph’s entire story. She couldn’t tell if Chloe was laughing because she thought Steph was being funny, or if Steph’s level of nerdiness was just that ridiculous. Steph finished her cold hot dog.

“Shit, Steph! I didn’t know you could even do stuff like that in D&D!”

“Oh, yeah. You can really do whatever you want. Whenever someone tells me they were playing a ‘sandbox’ game, I just laugh. Like, honey, no, that’s just Hot Wheels and Street Fighter.”

“Sounds like you got a bone to pick.”

“No. I just… I’m tired of being ‘that nerdy lesbian.’”

“Why? Sounds like a pretty fucking cool title to me.”

Steph swallowed.

They were sitting at the benches her and Mikey played at earlier that day. The sun was gone, a lone lamppost illuminating their roost. The wind had died, and no one was in sight. If anyone saw the two girls out here, they might think they were drunk.

“I don’t know. ‘Badass punk queen’ sounds cooler to me.”

Chloe scoffs. “Who calls me that?”

“Me.” She could feel Chloe’s eyes boring into her, but she just looked away, turning her now-warm bottle of root beer upside down. It was flat and tasted like sauce-pan juice, but she didn’t care.

“Um, thanks, I think.”

Steph turned and laid back on the table, letting her feet dangle off the edge. Chloe stretched across the bench beside her. After a few seconds of clicking, smoke joined the stars above them.

Food sat heavy inside Steph, but it was a far more pleasant weight than her backpack, which sunk like a rock in the grass nearby. Smoke swirled about her face, and she inhaled softly, her eyes closing. Her parents smoked all the time. She hadn’t been home in several months. The acrid smell brought back memories of late-night soap operas and Hamburger Helper.

“Steph.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re pretty fucking cool.”

Steph laughed. “Where’d that come from?”

The bench rattled as Chloe appeared in Steph’s sight. There was no cigarette in her mouth, but, at this distance, Steph cold still smell it on her.

“I’m serious.”

“Okay, you’re serious, but that doesn’t tell me why you’re suddenly telling me.”

Chloe glanced away, her arms gripping the edge of the table. Her thumbs pushed on Steph’s prone arm. The foreign pressure made her heart jump.

Without warning, Chloe leaned down and kissed Steph. Her eyes widened, but the table left no room to escape.

She could push Chloe off, but the thought died quickly. She tasted like smoke and burnt sausage, but also tongue which Steph had almost forgotten the taste of. Her eyes closed.

She tangled her fingers in the punk’s blonde hair. Stray strands fell onto Steph’s face, tickling her almost to discomfort. Her back started aching again.

They parted in heavy breathes, Steph sitting up.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

Steph pushed her off the bench. Chloe fell in a heap in the grass.

“Ouch, fuck! That hurt!”

Steph jumped from the bench and landed over Chloe, her hips pinning Chloe to the ground.

“You’ll live.”

Chloe’s head met grass as Steph slammed their lips together again. Adrenaline rushed through her. Fatigue, food, weight, aches; all lay forgotten on the bed of wet grass, wetter lips, and the wettest crotch on campus. Steph rubbed their hips together as she massaged Chloe’s scalp.

Hand crept up her back, short nails pinching and scratching her skin through thin cotton. Some saliva escaped her mouth, but she couldn’t stop. Their chests pressed together, and Steph couldn’t stop imagining Chloe out of those clothes.

She sat up, her fingers already gripping the hem of her shirt.

“Whoa,” Chloe breathed. “I, uh,” she swallowed. “Are we, are we really doing this?”

“Shut up and take off your fucking shirt.”

Chloe smirked. “You take it off.”

Steph tossed her shirt into the darkness. Her lips clasped onto Chloe’s neck as she grabbed the punk’s band tee. Chloe hissed through her teeth as her shirt rode up her belly.

Her skin was hot. The cold air made her imagine steam rose from them, like a patty on a grill. Chloe tore Steph’s beanie off her head then stroked her head through her hair. Chloe’s callused fingertips sent electric shocks through her head, tiny zaps waving down her spine and into her heat. She moaned into the kiss.

They separated, Chloe breathing heavily. “Are we- are we really doing this?”

“What do you- yes, Chloe. Yes, we are.” She shut her eyes and breathed slowly. “I’m sorry. Only… if you want to.” Opening her eyes, she saw Chloe’s mouth open just barely.

Chloe’s breathes raised and lowered the girl sitting on top of her. Steph’s hands gripped Chloe’s shoulders, her fingers taut.

Chloe mumbled something, looking away.

“What?” Steph asked, calming down.

In a whisper, “I want to.”

Steph descended instantly. She bit Chloe’s lips, sucked her tongue, licked her cheek. Chloe laughed, fingers trailing down her neck.

Steph held Chloe’s face with a hand, kissing the opposite side of her face roughly.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Chloe said.

Before Steph could respond, a hand plunged into her fastened jeans, pushing in her belly. She instinctively bit Chloe’s cheek, drawing blood.

“Shit!”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, it’s been a long time,” Steph said into Chloe’s wet skin.

“No, it’s ok.”

The fingers delved deeper, rubbing Steph’s wet panties. She groaned, her tongue leaving a streak of blood and spit up Chloe’s cheek.

Chloe’s chest beat fast, Steph shaking with every jittery breath.

Fingers teased her entrance, pushing against wet fabric. Before Steph could protest, Chloe’s fingers pulled the panties aside and rubbed her naked pussy.

“Fuck.” Steph clung to Chloe’s had for dear life, Chloe’s shirt all but forgotten halfway up her torso.

She thrust herself into Chloe’s fingers, rutting against Chloe’s leg. Her fingers penetrated, Steph moaning into Chloe’s neck.

She hadn’t touched herself or been touched in so long, the sudden feeling of something entering her was almost overwhelming. It was filling, enveloping, completing. Then she remembered that it was Chloe’s fingers that dug into her.

She turned Chloe’s head sideways. They kissed, wet and loud, as Chloe fingered Steph slowly.

Every stroke felt like an earthquake, every suck a hurricane. The ground was too hot, clothes too stifling.

“Stop, stop,” Steph said, sitting up.

Chloe balked. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Get out of you fucking clothes,” Steph said, lunging for Chloe’s shirt once more.

Chloe laughed, falling backwards.

“You’re not making this any easier.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just- you’re too damn adorable!”

Steph slapped Chloe across the face, shutting her down immediately.

“Shut the fuck up and fuck. Me.”

Chloe looked at her, unblinking. She merely nodded, whipping her shirt off.

The two girls were down to jeans, shoes, and bras. And then just jeans and shoes. Then just jeans.

Steph rutted into Chloe’s leg as she unbuttoned the offending pants. Chloe leaned forward to catch one of Steph’s breasts in her mouth.

“Mmh,” Steph hummed. “Stop. I’m trying to- nh. Take your clothes off.”

“Better do it faster, nerd.” Chloe’s breath made Steph shiver like a branch in the wind.

“Fuck it.” She collapsed onto Chloe, pushing them back into the grass. Her tit pushed into Chloe’s teeth. She hissed, but didn’t dare move. Chloe’s rough tongue manipulated her nipple as hand gripped Steph’s sides.

Steph slammed her thigh in between Chloe’s and humped into Chloe’s leg. Both moaned simultaneously as shocks wracked their bodies.

Sweat beaded between Steph’s shoulders. She held herself up, hands planted in the grass above Chloe’s head. A hand weaved its way back into her pants, but this time, after quickly unfastening the button. The hand slid in easier and went straight for her hole.

Tongue, fingers, pressure, breath, heat; it was too much. Her forehead bit into the dirt, her nose touching the top of Chloe’s head. She screamed. Short, loud, primal, but it wasn’t enough. Fingers tore into the ground, blades of grass cutting into her skin.

Chloe fingered her rough, fast, the movement only forcing Steph’s thigh into Chloe faster. Chloe released Steph’s chest, moaning, her mouth agape.

“Fuck, fuck-”

“I’m gonna-”

“Steph!”

“Unh!”

Liquid streamed over Chloe’s hand as Steph shook. Her belly quaked, convulsing as light seared her mind. The cold dirt barely registered as she panted, cumming hard into Chloe’s palm.

Her thigh seized into Chloe, rubbing her just the wrong way. Panties stroked Chloe’s clit, forcing her over the edge. She groaned, pulling Steph down onto her. Her orgasm shook onto Steph’s thigh.

For several long, hot seconds, they held each other, feeling every emotion, every vivid detail of passion. And then it was over.

Heat emanated from them. Steph collapsed to the side, grass piercing her back uncomfortably.

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said.

Her hand was still in Steph’s pants, but neither bothers to remove it. Steph enjoyed the pressure inside her. She was full.

\---

They stood outside the dorms, Chloe carrying Steph’s backpack on one shoulder. Both were barefoot, Steph carrying their shoes and socks.

Chloe trade the backpack for her shoes, then knelt to put them on. Her hair clung to her forehead. Steph straightened it as Chloe tied her shoes.

“Thanks.”

“Hey. Want to, y’know, come inside? I have a nice bed. With, blankets? And-”

“I’ll pass.”

Steph’s heart stopped. She stared dumbly at the girl who had just fucked her wits out. It felt unreal, like a summer daydream. Hot, itchy, and wholly unbelievable.

“I think I’ll just head out. Don’t want Principle Drinking-Well to catch me. Too much of a headache.” She stood up, shoes tied.

“Heh, yeah, makes sense.” Steph rubbed her arm.

Chloe grabbed her hand. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“I mean it.” She smiled. Not the kind of smile someone gives to their parents when they tell them to smile at the camera, not the one they give to their boss when they see them in the morning. This was a toothy, silly grin that someone only gives when they don’t care who sees them or how who sees them will take it. It was a wide, dirty, cheesy smile that would break film.

Steph dropped her backpack, her shoes, and pulled Chloe into a kiss. They stood for minutes, lips stuck, tongues tied. Then it was over.

“Steph-”

“I know.”

“Steph!”

“I know!”

Chloe grabbed Steph by the waist and pulled her in. The hug was suffocating, but Steph couldn’t move. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But she just stood, barefoot on chipped cement in front of a school dormitory as ass-o’clock in the morning, post-coital glow all but evaporated, but not forgotten.

“I’ll see you around, ‘kay?” Chloe let go and walked away, waving.

“Yeah,” was all Steph could manage before Chloe vanished into the night.

It was a hollow feeling. Something like a vacuum or a sponge, sucking all the moisture from her. What was she expecting? A proposal? A good-night kiss?

She picked up her stuff and opened the door. She never even got her sandwich.


End file.
